The Ask YuGiOh! Show
by Princess Marika
Summary: Ask any yugioh chararcter whatever you want! there will be laughs, swearing, threats, deaths, ressurections and a hell of alot more! meant to be funny so dont take seriously! My first humor so give reviews lightly please. LITTLE KURIBOH STUFF INCLUDED!
1. A really long intro

Me: Hello everyone! *waves hysterically* this is 'The Ask Yu-Gi-Oh Show' with your host Tyla who is me!

Kaiba: Why am I here?

Me: Because I need you to do the thank you's for all the awesome writers who gave me the idea to do my own ask yugioh show and for you to be in the show.

Kaiba: Fine but I will not do the disclaimer!

Me: I never asked you to, now get on with it.

Kaiba:*rolls eyes* Tyla would like to thank the following authors for giving her the idea to do her own yugioh show. Personally I think you just gave a sugar high girl the idea to torture all of us from yugioh. Anyway on with the names:

Bigbadwolfie604-Wolf604

Hiwatarilover-Vie

xXanime4lifeXx

Me: Wow i thought I read more than this.

Kaiba: Well you didn't.

Me: Shut up Seto. *yells at yugioh cast* HEY EVERYONE COME OVER HERE!

Everyone grumbles and walks over to Tyla and Kaiba.

Mai: What's up hun?

Me: I need someone to do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Ooh ooh can I do it? *arm raised*

Me: uhh ok go ahead.

Yugi: Tyla does not own Yugioh! If she did it would be uncensored and a lot more swearing.

Me: ooh I almost forgot! I need you all to sign these. *drops heavy pile of paper on the ground*

Everyone: O.o

Me: don't worry you don't have to read it, just sign it at the end.

Everyone signs papers and puts it in a pile.

Mokuba and Seto: Why did we have an extra page?

Me: Don't worry you don't need to know *insert evil grin here* Ok anyway the deal is you people send in your truth, dare or random question as a review and one of these characters will answer them! And you can ask ANYTHING! No yuri please though. Yaoi yes, yuri no! And that's about it. Bye!


	2. Yaoi, Pregnancy and a dead Tea!

Yami Yugi: *looks through drawers* Where the hell are the reviews?

*looks over to coffee table to find a note* She has a coffee table?

Yugi: *reads piece of paper_* To the reviewers, I thought I would let you know that Yami and Atem are two different people. So are Akefia (thief king) and Bakura. Melvin by the way is the yami of Marik. Other characters will be added later on. Sincerely, Tyla. _

Yugi: W-w-wait a minute…. We have reviewers?

Yami Yugi: *finds reviews* Apparently so Yugi, especially ones that like yaoi. *eyes grow big* poor Joey.

Yugi: Let me see that. *eyes grow even bigger somehow* Poor Joey.

Joey: Nyeh, wha's goin on Yug? *rest of the cast join them and looks around* Where's Tyla?

And all of a sudden the gates of hell slam open to reveal Satan herself…. Just kidding! The door slammed open to reveal Tyla singing and dancing.

Tyla:_ Me and Bakura we will have our revenge, him and me will take your leather pants…_

Marik and Bakura: -_-;;

Mokuba: Is she going to be okay Seto?

Kaiba: Shut up Mokuba!

Bakura: Tyla stop singing and start the bloody reviews!

Tyla: *ignores* _I am a criminal and he is a thief, cause we're both hot… _

Bakura:* pulls out earplug* GET ON WITH THE FUCKING REVIEWS!

Tyla: that wasn't very nice, BIG BROTHER!*glomps Seto*

Kaiba: Get off, and I'm not your brother.

Tyla: Yes you are *holds two pieces of paper* The two pages that you and Mokuba signed is a contract that I am your sister, you've known me all your life, I live with you, I own 20% of Kaiba corp, the contract is non-refundable yada yada yada.

Kaiba: GRRR

Mokuba: YAY I always wanted a big sister!

Tyla: shut up Mokuba, onto the reviews! The first one is from **Candy**!

Yugi and Yami: Good luck Joey, you're gonna need it.

Joey: Nyeh?

**Hehe...first of hi Tyla! I'm Candy! Beware, i'm a faithful reviewer and have a very... Big imagination...so! Hehe we gonna have fun with this. I'm glad you made it M rated...lol yes i'm kinda pervy...aren't we all -coughs indifferently- heehee! So first on my list, you know the hair guy Kemo? lol i dare him to use his hair as a weapon when he wants to, and say some weird hair quote with it lol he is hilarious. And since its pro yaoi -YAY!- please,please, oh please! Please shove Joey and Kaiba into the naughty closet and well... Joey has to come out pregnant! Mpreg...hehe.. And i know Kaiba won't want the baby so Joey can sue for child support haha! Um... Oh lol... Atem, my handsome gay pharaoh, i think he should be a pimp lol and try recruit the hikari's. Oh mmh...and Pegasus, lol oh Pegasus, i dare him to try buy little cute Mokie from kaiba,lol... Well i won't go on...for now...i hope my ideas are good for you lol i hope to see chapter 2 up soon!**

Tyla: Thank you candy! *eating popcorn* this should be interesting.

Kaiba: GIRL WITH BIG IMAGINATION SAYS WHAT?

Joey: BROOKLYN RAGE! BROOKLYN RAGE! BROOKLYN RAGE!

And so with the Tyla's magical powers, she summoned a naughty closet.

Tyla: Marik would you do the honour of shoving them in the closet?

Marik: *closes door* way ahead of ya.

Everyone: *awkward silence* 5 minutes later * hears suggestive moans*

Ryou: can someone turn sound proof on please?

Yugi: will do *flicks switch on*

Tyla: that was disturbing on soo many levels. So where's Kemo?

Kemo: Attention duellists! My hair is now a weapon!

Bandit Keith: Well your hair weapon isn't as good as my weapon… the American weapon.

Kemo: Attention Duellist! My hair is going to stab you!

Bandit Keith: It is heavily implied that you are stabbing me… in America!

Mai: that was random

Tea: Your telling me

Mai: Shut up friendship geek.

And so while all the bickering was going on, Tyla used her author powers to summon Atem.

Atem: Why am I here? I demand to know!

Tyla: you have a question dumbass.( _Hey I know this question is for Yami but just roll with it for now please ^^)_

Atem: I don't need to be a pimp because I can just order them to do what I want and they will obey! And I am NOT gay!

Tyla, Mana and Yugi: keep telling yourself that.

All of a sudden, Kaiba burst out of the naughty closet and runs to the bathroom.

Joey: I don't know how but I think I'm pregnant nyeh!*has big baby bump*

Tyla: don't worry Joey, it will only last for this chapter but for now, try and sew Seto for as much money you can get. *still eating popcorn*

Kaiba: *comes out of bathroom looking disgusted* I hate yaoi fans!

Tyla: hey bro you do realise that Joey is sewing you for child support?

Kaiba: *answers his phone that was ringing* u-huh, yep, ok, goodbye.*hangs up*

Mokuba: who was that?

Kaiba: Shit! A thousand dollars every 5 minutes is going towards Joeys fucking Child support!

Pegasus: I will give you all the money I have if I can have Mokie-boy!

Mokuba: Seto please don't-

Kaiba: quite Mokuba, mummy and daddy are talking.

Pegasus: well Kaiba-boy?

Kaiba: just because you called me that I'm going to say no. But I will give you a funny bunny card if you promise to leave Mokuba alone?

Pegasus: deal!

Joey: 2 thousand dollars! I'm rich!

Kaiba:*scoffs* you wish.

Tea: okay next review is from **Marikshipper**!

OMG! I love these kind of fics! Any way! First I would like to say that Yami Marik is like the most psychotic and evil villain of all time...which is why your my 2nd fav character. And Marik is totally awesome..Your my FAV!

Malikshipper: Hikari just get on with the review thingy

Marikshipper: Shut up Yami!

Malikshipper: O.O...hikari's are mean...

Truths:

Marik: What Yaoi pairing do you approve of? It has to have you in it

Yami Marik: Same thing

Yami Yugi: Who do you love?

Yami Bakura: Same thing...

Akefia: Can't think of anything...but you're like my 3rd fav character...so here's the Pharaohs throne...yep ur now king...

Yami Marik: I offical dub your ruler of the universe...go nuts

Marik: Heres the world's greatest motorcycle

Yami Bakura: Heres a couple knifes...have fun...

Malikshipper: Yami Bakura...you would totally be my 2nd fav villain if you kill Tea with the knifes we gave you

Marikshipper: We?

Oh! Bakura: Heres the world's greatest cream puffs...your so cute!

Who am I forgetting?

Malikshipper: *cough* DARES *cough*

RIGHT! Thx yami

DARES!XD:

All: Play Yaoi spin the bottle

Malikshipper: Ok hikari...I think thats enough pain and embarrassment for now..

Marikshipper: Yea...Oh! Author: A whollle lot of chocolate bunnies for you...XD

Tyla: O_O CHOCOLATE! *dives for chocolate* thank you thank you thank you!

Marik: Why do people think I'm gay? But if I had to pick one I would pick… Bakura XD

Melvin: I agree with Marik

Bakura: *death glares* why do you pick me?

Marik and Malik: We think it's funny!

Bakura: Would you still find it funny if I shoved your millennium rod down your throats?

Marik and Melvin: no

Bakura: Then shut your buggering face!

Yugi: so Yami, who do you love?

Yami: *blush* well.. um… I-

Tyla: HE DOESN'T LOVE ANYONE!

Everyone: O.O *awkward silence*

Tyla: *blush* next question.

Bakura: I dedicate my love to all my fangirls so I stay single.

Akefia: about time! Sucked in pharaoh!

Atem :GRRR!

Melvin: At last! MWAHAHAHAHA! Free hugs for everyone.

Everyone: no thanks.

Tyla: just because you're king of the universe or the world doesn't mean you're leaving this story!

Akefia and Melvin: *mumble* fuck

Marik: Yes! Now I have a real motorcycle! Now all the chicks will love me!

Bakura: Keep dreaming Marik. Oh and thanks for the knives they are very pretty. As for your request I will happily go forth and do so. *grabs Tea by the shirt and drags her towards the door*

Tea: NOO PEOPLE CANT LIVE WITHOUT MY FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!

Bakura: any last words before I kill you? And make it short.

Tea: Friendship is the best thing ever! And I love you Yugi! *gets dragged out side*

Yugi: o.o *mumbles* I love you too!

All the girls: AWWWWWWWW!

Ryou: Ohh thankyou kind reviewer!

Tyla: yaoi spin the bottle aye? Okay all the guys sitting around in a circle?

Guys: yep

Joey: 25 thousand dollars in the bank!

Kaiba: shut the hell up you stupid mutt!

Bakura: What did I miss?

Marik: nothing now shut up and sit down kitty!

Bakura: I AM NOT A KITTY!

Tyla: shut up fluffy and spin the bottle! * still eating bunny* we keep playing until every guy gets kissed got it?

Guys: *mumble* got it.

Bakura spins the bottle, and lands on… Seto.

Bakura: WHAT? I am not kissing you!

Tyla: oh have I mentioned that if you don't do what the reviewers say then you get thrown into a pit of screaming fangirls?

Bakura: O.O you're the devil!

Tyla: nope I'm the devils sista!

Bakura: *kisses Seto on the cheek* Seto spins the bottle and it lands on… Mokuba.

Seto pecks Mokuba on the cheek. Mokuba spins the bottle which lands on… Melvin. Mokuba warily goes up to Melvin and pecks him on the cheek before running to his seat. And to make spin the bottle short, Melvin kisses Ryou on the lips, Ryou kisses Joey on the cheek, Joey kisses Yugi on the corner of the lips, Yugi kisses Marik on the cheek, Marik kisses Yami on the corner of the lips, Yami kisses Bakura on the cheek(O.o Bakura again) and Bakura kisses Pegasus on the cheek. (_sorry if that suck but I've got 2 more reviews to stick in but I'll do a better job next time promise!^^_ )

Joey: 50 thousand dollars Nyeh! Next review is from-

Tyla: **xXanime4lifeXx** who is making this awesome fanfic called Ask the Bakura's which I recommend reading!

**aww I feel a worm fuzziness inside me:D LOL I just imaged everyone with their abridged voices, ahaha. If only Tristan was thereXD Anyway boy do I have some dares...**

**Bakura: *fangirl scream* I dare you to kiss every reviewer and 4 cast members, your choice!**

**Ryou: *runs onto set and hugs Ryou like a psycho* Why are you so cute? Even in that trench coat? I have a Bakura and Ryou plushie! plz sign it. you to Bakura!**

**Yami Yugi: who's better, Téa or mana?**

**Well thats enough craziness for now! But I'll be back**

Bakura: *kisses Candy, Marikshipper and xXanime4lifeXx* the next one I'll do when they are included.

Mai: you still have the other dares to do.

Bakura: hmm 4 girls of my choice hmmm *kisses Ishizu, Mai, Serenity and Tyla)

Ishizu, Mai, Serenity and Tyla: O.o

Marik, Joey, Seto and Yami: GRRRR

Tyla: why is Yami angry?

Mai: no idea

Ryou: I don't know why I am so cute, it's just how I am, and of course we'll sign it^_^ *Bakura and Ryou sign plushie*

Yami: Mana because I hate Tea's constant friendship speeches!

Tyla: Bakura killed her remember?

Yami: and now the world is a happier place

Tyla: until someone ask a question for her, then I'll have to resurrect her

Yami: for all that care about the world please don't ask anything for Tea!

Yugi and now our last reviewer **OtEpShAmAyA!**

Tyla: haha it for you Seto!

**Hm... Ok a random question... To Kaiba... How many people have you done dirty things with? o.O (lol I tried to come up with something better but goodness my mind isn't wanting to work very well today. Been a long Easter Sunday :) )**

Seto: that's got to be a trick question. Have you not read the story! I got Joey PREGNANT for Ra's sake!

Joey: 60 thousand nyeh!^^

Tyla: Joey I'm sorry but it's the end of the chapter so you won't be pregnant much longer. And Bakura aren't you forgetting something?

Bakura: bugger I thought you would've forgotten *kisses OtEpShAmAyA*

Tyla: well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please send in more questions! Next chapter we bring Duke and Tristan with us! That's right we're bringing Tristan back to life!

Everyone: NOOOOO!


	3. Strip poker and a teary Authoress

Bakura: where the bloody hell is she?

Ryou: I don't know. What do you expect, she has life you know?

_Ten minutes later_, Tyla walks in crying.

Yami: What's wrong? *hugs Tyla*

Tyla: Fanfic….You….And Yugi…..Die!*Cries into yami's chest*

Yami: Its ok, Yugi and I are still alive.

Tyla:*continues crying*

Yugi: umm, I think I'll read our next review. It's from **Candy **again!

Seto and Joey: Oh no!

**Candy**

**I'm back! -Grinning at everyone who is around- hahaha! You rock Tyla, you did a great job! And now...hehe... Ryou are you really a shemale? Tristan, lol use your voice to give you super strength and resurrect Tea, but as a rotting brainless zombie! Hahaha! Kaiba, give each reviewer one million dollars! Atem, oh mighty Pharaoh, make Yugi your slave for this chapter... Keith! I demand that you admit you aren't really American! Pegasus, are you er...in league...with Michael Jackson? heehee you know what i mean... Joey, I'm sorry about the pregnancy, but i know you liked the money lol. But Joey, are you really secretly a furry? And lastly Bakura, lol, do shiny knives turn you on? That's all for now from me, here is a pool full of chocolate ice cream for you Tyla!**

Ryou: If you are implying that I'm gay then I'm not! But if you're not then no I'm not a shemale.

Bakura:*cough*yesyouare*cough*

Ryou: I'm going to ignore that.

Tristan: my voice gives me super strength!

Then Tea's decaying body is resurrected!

Tea: Brains! (I like friendship!)

Everyone minus Tyla and Tea: Ewww!

Tyla:*still crying*

Kaiba: You are the worst reviewer ever!*gives her and each reviewer 1 million dollars*

Atem: Yugi, get me a drink. Preferably with a little umbrella in it!

Yugi: *mumbles* of course almighty, gay pharaoh.

Atem: what did you say?

Yugi: nothing!

Bandit Keith: I don't know what you're talking about. Of course I'm American! * holds a Canadian flag and wearing a Canadian bandana*

Pegasus:*sigh* now THEIR was a great man! Voldemort and I were so depressed when he died. But yes, I was as you say, "in league" with him.

Duke with theme music: eew! Duke Devlin is going to be sick. But it will still be sexy, somehow.

Joey: You should be sorry! AND I AM NOT A FURRY! NEVER HAVE BEEN NEVER-

Kaiba: Of course he's a furry. He wears dog suits all the time.

Joey: Grrrr that's it moneybags, you've been askin for it *tackles Seto*

Bakura: that is classified information you worthless mortal!

Marik: Oooh! Bakura has a knife fetish!

Bakura: ugh!

Tyla: *stops crying but still holding onto Yami* ice cream! Cool, Thank you! Our next reviewer is:

**xXAnime4LifeXx**

**CBA 2 log in. **

**Aaw thanks 4 recommending my story, you r officially awesome! Loving this BTW**

**Ryou: How did it feel in the church when Bakura was tlking to you and then the windows broke?**

**Bakura: How does it feel working 4 me and Tyla? **

**Marik and Bakura: Sing Leather pants**

**Kaiba, Marik and pasesed Teddy sing I'm on a blimp**

**Mai's breasts: Attack Joey!**

**Duke: Dance to sexy back**

**Bye xx**

_Sorry xXanime4lifeXx I can't answer your question for Ryou because I haven't seen that one I'm SO sorry _

Bakura: working for you is ok but working for Tyla is enough to go insane… more insane than usual.

Marik: ooh I love this song!

So Marik and Bakura start to sing:

_Leather Pants by Little Kuriboh_

_MARIK:_

_Oh-oo-wo-oh-wo-oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho_

_Let's take his leather pants!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Let's take his leather pants! _

_Ha ha_

_Ha ha ha_

_Mwuha_

_Ha ha ha_

_Da la_

_La la la_

_We want his leather pants! _

_GaGa _

_Rah rah rah_

_Na na_

_Fla fla fla_

_La la_

_Cha cha cha_

_Take off his leather pants! _

_I'm getting ready_

_My legs have been waxed_

_Cause when we get them_

_I am wearing your slacks_

_Right on my tush_

_Tush tush tush_

_Right on my tush_

_(Tush tush tush)_

_(Right on my tush) _

_Hey! _

_We want your trousers_

_Your breeches, your chaps_

_No, you can't get these pants from shopping at Gap_

_Their service sucks_

_Sucks sucks sucks_

_It really sucks!_

_(Sucks sucks sucks)_

_(It really sucks) _

_YAMI BAKURA:_

_You know that we want them_

_And you know that we need them_

_We want the pants!_

_Your leather pants! _

_MARIK:_

_Me and Bakura_

_We will have our revenge_

_Him and me will take your leather pants!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Me and Bakura_

_We will have our revenge_

_Him and me will take your leather pants!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Let's take his leather pants!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Give us the effing pants! _

_Blah blah_

_Blah blah blah_

_Da da_

_Pa pa pa_

_Ya ya_

_Mama mia!_

_We want those leather pants! _

_We don't want vinyl_

_Or chinos, or briefs_

_I am a criminal_

_And he is a thief_

_Cause we're both hot_

_Hot hot hot_

_We are quite sexy _

_YAMI BAKURA:_

_Marik, that doesn't rhyme! _

_MARIK:_

_Shut up! I am Lady GaGa! _

_MARIK:_

_I have watched Psycho_

_And I liked Vertigo_

_The Birds was ok_

_Ooo! I loved Rear Window_

_By Alfred Hitchock_

_Cock Cock Cock_

_We love Hitchcock_

_(Cock cock cock)_

_We love Hitchcock _

_HITCHCOCK:_

_Good evening! _

_YAMI BAKURA:_

_You know that we want them_

_And you know that we need them_

_We want the pants!_

_Your leather pants! _

_MARIK:_

_Me and Bakura_

_We will have our revenge_

_Him and me will take your leather pants_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Me and Bakura_

_We will have our revenge_

_Him and me will take your leather pants_

_Oh-oh-Whoa-ah-ho_

_Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho_

_We want those leather pants!_

_No-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah_

_Let's steal his leather pants! _

_Tah tah_

_Mah mah mah_

_Bah bah_

_Wah wah wah _

_Zah zah_

_Vah vah vah_

_Take off his leather pants! _

_Gah gah_

_Rah rah rah_

_Na Na_

_Flah Flah Flah _

_La la_

_Cha cha cha_

_I like these silly noises _

_MARIK: YAMI BAKURA:_

_Wear, wear leather baby, work it_

_Move your tush, it's sexy_

_Wear, wear leather baby, work it_

_Move your tush, it's sexy_

_Wear wear leather, baby work it_

_Move your tush, it's sexy_

_Wear wear leather, baby work it _

_MARIK:_

_I'm an evil bitch, baby!_

_We want your pants_

_And we want our revenge_

_We want your pants_

_And we're really just friends _

_Je voudrais son_

_pantalon cuir_

_son pantalon_

_Why am I speaking French?_

_Why am I speaking French?_

_I don't want to be French!_

_We want your leather pants!_

_Take off your friggin' pants! _

_Me and Bakura_

_We will have our revenge_

_Him and me will take your leather pants_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Me and Bakura_

_We will have our revenge_

_Him and me will take your leather pants_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_We want the freaking pants!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Let's get his leather pants!_

_Let's take his leather pants _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Take off those friggin pants!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Remove his effing pants!_

_Let's take his leather pants _

_Ha ha_

_Ha ha ha ha_

_Mwaha_

_Ha ha ha_

_Ga ha_

_Ha ha ha_

_We got the leather pants! _

Marik: haha that was fun. Hey there's another song I have to sing! Come on Kaiba! Little girl!

Rebecca: Hooray!

Kaiba: *mutters* I hate fangirls! I hate fangirls! I hate fangirls!

_On a blimp by Little Kuriboh_

_Oh snap!_

_Get your trading cards ready,_

_Cause we're about to throw down!_

_Everybody in the place,_

_Shuffle your fucking deck!_

_But make sure you don't have any illegal cards_

_Or you shall be disqualified!_

_(God Cards are okay though)_

_I'm on a blimp!_

_I'm on a blimp!_

_Everybody look at me,_

_'Cause I'm duelling on a blimp!_

_I'm on a blimp!_

_I'm on a blimp!_

_Take a good hard look at the mother fucking blimp!_

_I'm on a blimp, motherfucker_

_In the fucking sky_

_Straight pimping on a blimp_

_And I'm so high._

_Yugi Moto wears clothes like a fucking gimp._

_He can't stop me and my minions,_

_Cause I'm on a blimp._

_Hit the ignition switch._

_I'm on a blimp, bitch._

_We're playing card games in the sky_

_Cause I'm so rich._

_I got locator cards,_

_And my duel disk._

_I'm winning finals,_

_You're in Duelist Kingdom losing star chips!_

_I'm riding on a dragon,_

_Shooting flames and smoke,_

_It's breathing fire,_

_Making everybody choke,_

_But this ain't Middle Earth,_

_And we're not Frodo and Sam,_

_And we're not gay by the way,_

_Least I don't think that I am._

_I'm on a blimp and_

_It's going fast and_

_We're flying over a city that looks like Zanarkand._

_I'm the KaibaCorp King_

_On a blimp like Kiki,_

_If you're on the ground_

_Then you're sure not me-me._

_Get the fuck up!_

_This blimp is real!_

_Fuck land, I'm in the clouds, mother fucker!_

_Fuck Squall, I like Cloud, mother fucker!_

_My fangirls think I'm well-endowed, mother fucker!_

_To murder Yugi's what I've vowed, mother fucker!_

_Hey dad, if you could see me here,_

_Arms spread wide as the fangirls cheer,_

_Sounding just like Solid Snake from Metal Gear,_

_With Obelisk in my deck,_

_ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE!_

_Yeah._

_Never thought I'd be in the air_

_I'm just a fluffy cute teddy bear_

_Lord Satan_

_Look at me,_

_Oh._

_Never thought I'd feel so well_

_It would be funny if somebody fell._

_Hey, what's that burning smell?_

_Oh, it's your mother playing card games in hell!_

_I'm on a blimp!_

_I'm on a blimp!_

_Everybody look at me,_

_'Cause I'm duelling on a blimp!_

_I'm on a blimp!_

_I'm on a blimp!_

_Take a good hard look at the mother fucking blimp! _

Mai: I'm sorry but my breast don't attack people!

Joey: eh Ya cleavage aint dat big anyway.

Mai: Oh you didn't just say that! *mai's boobs glomp joey*

Joey: I tink I be havin the concussions now. Nyeh Nyeh Nyeh!

Duke: You want me to dance? Ok! *dances sexily to sexyback and throws his t-shirt to screaming fangirls when finished*

Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU DUKE!

Tyla: :/ Well the next review is from **OtEpShAmAyA **

**Yay! Naughty closet! :3 that's Hott lol... Hm... I'll come up with something better this time D:. ok... I think Joey and kaiba should be forced to play extreme strip yahtzee together. :3 hm... And I think Marik and bakura should spend a little time in the naughty closet too! :o and someone should slap tea XD**

Kaiba: Strip?

Joey: Yahtzee?

Tyla: Damn it would help if remembered how to play this game! Looks your off the hook this time.

Kaiba and Joey: *sigh*

Bakura: but Marik's Gay!

Marik: OBJECTION!

Tyla: Denied * shoves them in closet*and don't come out till something's happened!

Yugi: now from **Marikshipper**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (gets his on the head) Ow! Hikari! That hurt!**

**Marikshipper: Shut up and get to the review...**

**Malikshipper: O.o ...ok...**

**~Truths~ and ~Dares~**

**Mokuba do you get to spend time with your brother?**

**Yamis: How do you feel about your hikaris?**

**Yugi and gang: Did you really forgive Marik for what he and Melive have done?**

**Akefia: Plz teach me how to steal...I want to learn from the king!**

**Tristin: You found out Tea is a witch...Burn her**

**Malikshipper: Yes! BURN Tea BBBUURRRNNN!**

**Melvin and Yami Bakura: Which show is better? The kill your family or zorc and pals?**

**Marik: Sign my limited edition neko neko marik plushie!**

**Ryou: Heres some cake!XD**

**Yugi: Heres some pixie sticks!**

**Malikshipper: Also, I dare Yami to read the most embaressing passage from his diary out loud**

**Seto: Spend time with Mokuba...go to an amusement park or something...**

**Mokuba: Here are 3 pet baby blue eyes whit dragons...they are trained to protect and love you...so you won't get kidnappped**

**Joey: In a dog suit you go!XD**

**Hikaris: Play strip poker**

**Yamis: Your forced to watch your hikaris play...**

**Malikshipper: Kk...i think that is everything...for now...XD!**

**Lastly, Author: Here are some lindet chocolate truffles...they are very good!XD BYEZ!**

Mokuba: well sometimes he takes me out to the beach or for icecream but that's about it because he's so busy.

Tyla: *mumbles* Seto never spends time with me.

Yami: innocent with the puppy dog eyes of death!

Bakura: *walks out of naughty closet followed by Marik* Irritating as well as what Yami said.

Melvin: Muffin! Because he taste nice

Everyone: O.O

Melvin: what? His soul taste like blueberry muffins!

Mokuba: I am so glad he said soul!

Akefia: well there will be a fee to pay. As the saying goes, if your good at something, don't do it for free!

Tyla: Tristan, Tea is a witch * points at the zombie that's walking into the walls*

Tristan: BURN THE WITCH!* grabs a stick with fire and burns her*

Serenity: thank god she's dead. She was creeping me out.

Bakura: zorc and pals

Melvin Kill your family!

Bakura: Zorc and pals!

Melvin: KILL YOUR FAMILY!

Bakura: ZORC AND PALS!

Melvin: HUG! * hugs bakura until he is unconscious*

Melvin: kill your family show is always better!

Marik: of course! *signs plushie*

Ryou and Yugi: *drooling* thank you!

Yami:*blush* Do I have to?

Tyla: yes you do!* Shoves book into him*

Yami: _Today I met the most beautiful girl. Her hair flowed with the wind and her eyes were as beautiful as the midnight sky. She is perfect from head to toe, but I cannot be with her as her brother will be protective and make sure I never get the chance to even whisper in her ear that I love her._

All the girls: aawwwwwww!

Seto: wait, if im not mistaken, which im not, there are only 3 girls who have a brother. Tyla, Serenity and Ishizu. Oh and Mokuba, I'll take you to kaiba land!

Mokuba: YAY! Seto is going to take me out and we're going to have so much fun! Thankyou for the baby dragons by the way. They are soo cute!

Joey:*in dog suit* Dis Is SOOO DEGRADING!

Hikari's: Strip poker?

Yami's: Watch?

Tyla: Chocolate?

Ok so Yugi, Ryou and Marik are playing strip poker, while their yami's are forced to watch. Yugi was going pretty well for a while because he only had to take off his puzzle. Marik was shirtless which made all the girls drool and Ryou was the unluckiest at that moment being with the least clothes of boxers and the ring. Yugi then hit a bad blow and had to take off his shirt and pants, while Ryou was the first person out of the game to have no clothes left to strip (queue screaming fangirls). Marik was the last person out of his pants so the two boys were left in their boxers, waiting for the final game. And the winner was…

…

…

Yugi! Marik didn't take the defeat well so he stormed off into a random direction top put his clothes back on.

Mai: that was interesting.

Serenity: yes. Very.

Tyla: And our last reviewer is from My Personally good friend **3vilrainbowponyy!**

**bahahahhahahahahahhaa awsome, hehehe btw bakura has the same nick name as me O.o**

Bakura: interesting. Too bad I don't care.

Tyla: Don't be mean Bakura! I know her personally and she will give you a really bad dare! Anyway, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter, if there is one, you can ask me Questions! Bring those reviews in!


	4. Hookups and cross dressing!

A/N: I'm getting reviews! I'm soo happy! So I'm going to give a big shout out to all my reviewers! THANK YOU SOO MUCH! By the way, 3vilrainbowponyy has this really funny story called A Day in Hell! Please read and review it! It would mean the world to her!

Tyla: Hi everyone!

Bakura:*sarcasm* oh look. She's on time today. Did you hint the sarcasm in that cause I meant it.

Tyla: Ah Bakura, we're going to have lots of fun with you today! *evil grin*

Mokuba: stop smiling like that bid sister it's really creepy! More creepy than Seto smiling and that's saying something!

Tyla: *ignores Mokuba* My friend has plotted her revenge!

Bakura: O.o' you mean 3vilrainbowponyy?

Pegasus: Ooh! I love a good revenge! It's simply FABULOUS!

Marik: Bakura's in trouble! Bakura's in trouble!

Bakura: shut up Marik!

Yami: well what is this revenge you speak of?

Tyla: All in due time young one, all in due time.

Yami: I'm 5017 years old.

Tyla: O.o' I knew that... It was a compliment, Geez! Anyway I'm going to pick a rand review, so I pick…*drumroll* ooh a real drum roll, nice!** xXanime4lifeXx**!

**Seto you don't really hate me do u? *about to cry***

**MOKI! Who's that mokemon? What do u prefer Mokachu (Pikachu) or Mokialga (dialga)? Dance to a nico nico douga song! **

**Kuriboh! got it? *kuriboh nods* OK u better do it!**

**Bakura! I love u so much! Plz cross dress 4 the rest of this chapter! Visual kei! **

**Noah- what's that coming over the hill? Is it Seto? No its Noah! Aww Moki called you his brother, that must of been nice **

***throws a bomb at Seto* if u wasn't you that would of hurt**

Seto: Hate is such a strong word; dislike is more of a word to describe. I just don't like people who make me give money to random people or make me paired with other guys, especially the mutt. You know who you are!

Mokuba: PIKA PIKA! (Mokachu for the win!) PIKA! (Of course I'll dance to that song it's my favourite!)

Seto: shut up Pikachu! I mean Mokuba. Damn you Japanese puberty.

Kuriboh: doodoo lalalala lalala!

Yami: I know what you mean.

Everyone: ?

Tyla: you understand kuribion?

Yami: sadly yes, and he said he has no idea what she said but is going to do it anyway.

Kuriboh: *leaves room scared*

Bakura: there is NO WAY in Ra's name that I'm going-

Tyla: Don't worry he will! Though it will be a bit off visual kei!

Bakura: what does that bloody supposed to mean?

Tyla: don't worry… yet! And the next random reviewer is…! YAY

Yugi: who is it?

Ishizu: I predict Bakura is going to be pissed after this chapter!

Tyla: **3vilrainbowponyy**! YAY!

**Like hell I'll give a badass dare, i dare him to dress as a girl (with a pink tutu) for the rest of the chapter ;D then skip around everyone singing the 'my little pony theme :)) anyways loved it Tyla!**

Bakura: WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Tyla: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!*hears lightning and thunder* cool I didn't know I could do that!

So Tyla zapped Bakura with her awesome author powers and transformed him into a ballet dancer. His hair was all neat and tidy, he was wearing eyeliner and pink eye shadow and he was wearing pink tights and a tutu!

Everyone:* pissing themselves laughing*

Bakura: I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL!

Melvin: *gasp* come on*gasp*Bakura *gasp* sing! *rolls over laughing*

Bakura: GRRR *starts to dance and sing*_my little pony! My little pony! Isn't the world a lucky place!_

Everyone: *still pissing themselves laughing*

Bakura: _My Little Pony, My Little Pony! Everywhere you go, a smiling face_

_Running and skipping; merrily tripping. Watching the morning unfold!_

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony! What does the future hold?_

_No sign of trouble in sight. My Little Pony, My Little Pony!_

_May all your days be bright. May all your days be bright!_

Bakura: STOP LAUGHING!

Everyone: *calming down*

Pegasus: And people call me gay. You have a stunning voice Bakura!

Bakura: shut up

Tyla: oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Thank you eyelash! Have you learnt your lesson?

Bakura: Yes, for the love of Ra Yes!

Tyla: ok our next review is from a new reviewer called **kaiba bro's fan**!

Seto: What do ya know? Another fan of mine.

Tyla: shut up, brother.

**Seto! I love love love you! I think you look so hot in that white suit! Anyway what's ur deepest darkest secret? Tell us or die!**

**MOKUBA! You're so flipping adorable! I wish I had a bro like u! *monster grip hug* Can you imitate Yugi for the rest of this chapter! Annoy him to death! Mwahaha!**

**Bakura why so British?**

Seto: everyone loves the suit! *blush* well I kinda hfakshnsty…

Joey: what was dat moneybags? I can't hear ya?

Seto: I have a kshnsrty..

Everyone: what?

Seto: I HAVE A CRUSH ON SERENITY OK? *deep blush*

Girls: aawwwwwwwww!

Serenity: *deep blush* i… i..

Joey: YOU SAY WHAT NOW?

Seto: *stands in front of her* w..W.. Will you go out with me?

Girls: aawwwwwwwww!

Joey: WHAT?

Serenity: *blushing even more* i.. I.. Ok!

Tyla: my brother is going out with Serenity! YAY!

Seto: *kisses her*

Girls: aawwwwwwwww!

Joey: *ultimate death glare*

Serenity: let's get on with the review.

Mokuba: umm ok. *says this retardedly* Hi! I'm Yugi! I'm the king of games! Super special awesome! I like the friendship girl and I walk around like this! *starts skipping* ladidadida!

Yugi: stop that.

Mokuba: Stop that.

Yugi: go away.

Mokuba: that's what she said!

Yugi: You're annoying.

Mokuba: You shouldn't talk about yourself like that!

Yugi:*pissed*

Bakura: I'm not British, I'm just gay

Tyla: our last but not least reviewer is the one and only** CandyassGoth**!

**Hi, hehe it's me! Anonymous reviewer candy! I got an account hehe. Lol last chap was hilarious! Truths: Pegasus who would you prefer to date, Duke or Seto lol... Yugi last chapter when tea was a zombie did she still look hot to you? Dares: lol Atem, dress as dark magician girl and flirt with Yugi. Tea, admit your friendship speeches aren't really yours but you stole them. Seto, kiss joeys furry feet! Lol...and yami Bakura, molest Ryou a little when no one is looking. That's all for now thanks Tyla!**

Tyla: No Problem!

Pegasus: ooh! That's an easy one! Kaiba-boy because he's simply fabulous!

Seto: you know what? I'm gonna get a restraining order on him.

Duke: hey what's wrong with me?

Pegasus: oh nothing it's just that I have dream sex with him.

Joey: oh good. So I'm not the only one!

Seto: O.O' I'm definitely getting that restraining order.

Yugi: well yeah, I mean I've soughta loved her all my life ya'know?

Tea: come here sweet thang! * kisses Yugi* and ok I'll admit it, i got them on the internet, happy?

Atem: Yay! My favourite costume! *puts on the dark magician girls outfit and runs around like a maniac* I have a magic wand! I have a magic wand!

Joey: I am NOT a furry!

Seto: stupid fan girls! * kisses his feet and runs to the bathroom*

Bakura: grr * yanks Ryou and walk into the naughty closet without anyone noticing*

Tyla: I was a little disappointed today.

Yami: why?

Tyla: no reviewer asked me anything.

Yami: well maybe they will next time. *hug*

Tyla: yeah*hugs back* please ask me questions! Oh and read and review my friends 3vilrainbowponyy's story! It's really worth it! So goodbye for now!

*bakura and Ryou leave the naughty closet*

Bakura: Yes I can take this off now! * runs to another bathroom.


End file.
